A fox's chance
by scapheap
Summary: Akane the feared Kyuubi passes on when Konohagakure fall, however the gods themselves need to send someone back to stop Tobi and the chosen candidate is her. Can she set the timeline right and find love or is a being as bloodstained as her doomed to fail? Fem!Kyuubi/Hinata/Naruto.
1. Chapter 1:Death of the invincible

Yes it a third active fanfic, I'm probable have five of them(the unreleased ones are 'Let sleeping gods lie'(persona 4) and the project arisawa challenge(Bleachxprototype) by someone who I can't find(help) going to be called 'Hollow 2.0'(for obvious reasons))going at the same time(I have more, but I have not got their plot sorted from start to finish).

_I, scapheap, do not own Naruto, however I own this story which you are going to read soon and the oc_(Richard Stone aka Satan(I have a whole backstory on how he got the title Satan)) _who in this for one or two scene and then will be hand off for the rest of it. And the void goddess_(who name is brat, yes really)_who will also(minority) appear in this story. Metus is a of ersatz of Fiddlesticks_(league of legends)_ so is not a oc._

Kyuubi's name is cliché I know, but I like it so it in the story.

"First day of school is scary." Human(and others similar beings) talking. Can also be demon-level beings in a low power form.

_'Where was my class again?'_ Human(and others similar beings) thinking.

"**B103, Clair." **Demon-level being and higher talking.

_**'Is she really my chamion?'**_ Demon thinking.

_Ring_ sound effect.

(Triva:Clair and Umbra(the demon) are characters of mine that have nothing to do with this story.)

* * *

Chapter 1:Death of the invincible.

000

This story start not in the ruins of Konohagakure, nor over the dying body of (Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, etc), we start instead in a rocky tunnel, which due to a lave flow along the bottom of one of it walls, has a red hue.

Near the parody of a gently bubbling steam, lie a sleeping 20ft long, red, nine-tailed fox which appear to be having a nightmare.

_A broken village burning, bodies of ninja mostly sound and leaf lay blooded and broken. The sky should have been pouring it down, however it was a bright summer day making a sharp contrast between the hell of battle and the beauty of nature._

_A snake-like man stood grinning. He was holding a sword that was impaled through two teenages, almost adults. One was female with dark blue hair and white solid eyes with just a hint of lavender, the other male with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and whiskers marks of three on both cheeks. The snake man withdrew his sword and laughed at the falling pair of bodies._

The fox opened it eyes and got to it feet. **"This mean he really dead."** the fox said in a dead tone. It looked around **"Where am I?"** "Hell." came a frank voice. The fox turn round and look at a 6 foot man **"Who are you?"**

The man was brown haired, had green eyes and worn a blue jumper with a pair of jeans. He also had large bat-like wings growing out his back and a spade-tipped, 2 foot long tail joined at his spine. His left arm was covered in a black and red carapace and ended in a claw which was holding a open red folder.

"My name is Richard, but you, my dear Akane-" Richard held up his human hand and stopped the claw of the fox heading for his head "-know me better as Satan." The now named Akane roared **"How do you know that name?!"** "My my, full of questions ain't we. This folder-" he lifted his demon hand "-contain all there is to know on you, Akane the Kyuubi."

Akane remove her claw and stared at the small demon **"You're Satan, the lord of evil from that ****religion no one outside of wave worships? That the correct religion!?" **"no and yes, I'm not the one from the holy book, but I am his successor and it not the correct religion. It more like all religions exist as long as someone, somewhere believe it does with the exception of the void goddess who more real the less people believe in her." **"So if I'm in hell...how? I can't die, I just pop up again in three or so years." **

Richard smiled "Well to answer that, first how does your regeneration work?" Akane looked blank **"Never thought about it."** "Ok I explain how normal things die. When a human die, it because their body can no longer hold their soul to the mortal plane and it float off to heaven or where ever the god with the greatest case to own the soul is. Your soul is different, it is the body holding to the mortal plane so when it take too much damage, it fall apart and float around never leaving the mortal plane because the fragments are holding themselves down and then come back together reforming your body."

Akane stared **"That interesting so what different this time?"** "Love." **"Beg your pardon?"** "Part of your soul hold was because you didn't want to pass on, however this time you fell in love." Akane hid her face behind her paw **"I-I have no idea what you're talking about."** Richard leaned forward in a way that, if he was a girl, one could see down his top "The unpredictable ninja and the meek heiress, both good choices." **"Shut it!"** "Anyway when they died you also gave up and here you are."

They stayed standing apart for a few minutes before Richard broke the silence "What if I gave you the chance to be with them, as their friend and maybe more?" Akane removed her paw **"What do you get out of it?"** "When Orochimaru attacked the village, this gave Tobi time to finish his plan without you and the world is currently under the moon-eye illusion which will break reality by rubbing against it in 2 months from now and there nothing we gods can do because of his intangibility which he can keep up forever and use it on the whole world because of the ten tails."

He straightened up "We gods are going to send back one person to a little before the turning point-" Richard paused "Metus woke up, interesting." **"Metus?" **"A being made of fear, I suppose the collective fear of the gods were enough to awaken him." the ground shook "And Brat doing something." Akane waited "She the void goddess." **"Her name?"** "It is Brat, no one know why it just always been Brat. Anyway you are the candidate for the time rewind." She opened her mouth "It was a random pick you're not someone special time-wise." Akane closed it then opened again **"Why only one?"** "Because the ability to turn back the hands of time is rare even amongst gods and even then the power requirement to go back is huge, take me, I am the lord of evil, every act of violence, every theft, every lie even the white ones give me power making me one of the strongest gods and yet with my power of time, the most I get is one hour max and I'm too wipe out to do anything for a week. To send two people back, the power requirement does not double like one would expect, oh no it triple. To put someone before the turning point will require all the gods power, a second person is out of the question."

"**Powers of evil and time? That seem like a odd combination."** "Actually I'm evil and death, the time power is from my axe." an axe appear in his human hand and then disappear again. **"Ok then how are we going to do this?"** Richard drop the folder and dash forward stabbing his demon hand into Akane's chest "First we are going to make you more fitting for your role."

Pain lashed through Akane's body. Through the haze she saw the red folder change to a white colour and the ground grew closer.

And then the pain left and Akane started breathing again. First thing she noticed was her paws, no longer did they end in claws made to kill, no longer were they covered in fur. "They look so small." a voice she did not recognize sounded. Her brain said that it was her's "That going to take time to get used to." Next thing was clothes on her frame, a red hoodie with it hood down at the moment, a black t-shirt underneath it and red tracksuit bottom. A necklace hung around her neck, picking up the object attach to it she saw it was a gold coin with the Uzumaki spiral on one side.

"How are you feeling?" Richard's voice broke Akane out of her stupor "Ok I guess." Akane looked at Richard "Why am I so much shorter than you?" Akane notice she was 3 foot 3 now. "Because I made you equal to a human seven years old and by the way you are now a noble." Akane getting to her feet questioned "A what?" "Sorry a hanyou in your terms, but then I'm a hanyou so the classification is your a noble, a demon who became more human while I'm a half wing, a human who become more of a demon." He picked up the white folder and handed it to Akane "I don't have a mirror." he explained

Akane opened the folder and looked at the picture. It was of a young girl with red long hair and red eyes. Her skin was fair and freckles dotted her cheeks. She noticed a lack of something "Why don't I have whisker marks?" "Because I removed them, your coin," he held it for a moment before letting it go "which contain your demon power by the way, can be written off as a nick-knack of a orphan, but whisker marks that only appear in children of only one of tailed beast's jinchuuriki will raise alarm bells and your nature would be found out."

Richard handed Akane a green crystal and a piece of paper "Last thing is to send you through time. When you arrive break the crystal and hand past me the paper when I arrive. I, or is it him, will take care of setting you up, Ok?" At Akane's nod he took out another crystal which was changing colours and crushed it. His axe reappear in his human hand as many beams of different colours converge on him. He held the axe in front of him "I wish you well Akane." he said as the glow of the axe grew, green coloured energy flowing off him into the axe. Akane view of the world went dark.

Richard fell to his right knee looking at the now empty spot the sound of footsteps drawing closer. **"Why are all your champions red headed and female?" **Richard turned and look at Metus, a grey coloured walking scarecrow holding a scythe, and opened his mouth, however no sound came out and he fell for the final time. Metus looked at the now dead body **"Shame, I was just about to tell him about my new champion."** he said rubbing the blade of his scythe.

000

That was longer than I thought it be, but still shorter than most.

The hanyou classifications are something I came up with since hanyou is too general for my tastes.

**List time**

Half blood: A hanyou(half demon half human) born to a demon and a human

Half wing: A human who gained demonic power to become a hanyou

Noble: A demon who has awaken human traits to become a hanyou

Messenger: A demon who gained angelic power to become a daeva(half demon half angel)

Grey wing: A daeve born to a demon and an angel

Fallen: An angel who gained demonic power to become a daevea(not always evil)

Wanderer: An angel who has awaken human traits to become a nephilim(Half angel half human)

Half feather: A nephilim born to an angel and a human

Half souls: A human who gained angelic power to become a nephilim

No member of all three circles has been found instead the child will drop one of the circles(E.G. a half wing and a half feather will only have half feathers, half wings, grey wings, or full human. The angel and demon blood is too weak for a full child that not a human.)and the two circles member can not gain power of the last circle(or in the case of the daeveas, awaken human traits).

Richard is one of four failed author's avatars of mine. Their names are Scrapheap(who was move to oc after I added a dead sister), Firewhale(who was move to oc after I made him rather evil), Richard(after I gave him a sister) and Windcatcher(after I made him a golem who fight with chains and a staff.). They now have their own lore as guardians of the four elements(water Scapheap, fire Firewhale, wind Richard and earth Windcatcher. Yes wind and earth are the wrong way round, but think about Windcatcher's name and that Richard name was going to be Earthscourer.)

Metus is Latin for fear.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	2. Chapter 2:Dead man's rights

_I, scapheap, do not own Naruto, however I own this story and all of my Ocs bar Metus who fiddlesticks with a different backstory._

"First day of school is scary." Human(and others similar beings) talking. Can also be demon-level beings in a low power form.

_'Where was my class again?'_ Human(and others similar beings) thinking.

"**B103, Clair." **Demon-level being and higher talking.

_**'Is she really my chamion?'**_ Demon thinking.

_Ring_ sound effect.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dead man's rights.**

Smells of dead wood, stone and cooked food enter Akane's nose waking her up. Her eyes opening saw only grey. Getting to her feet saw she was in an alley, one that should have been a smoking crater. She spotted something else that shown Richard's plan worked. A large hill with 4 faces carved into them. The first of them was a face she had curse for a long time, Hashirama Senju who was one half of the tag team that seal her away the first time. Time had worn away the hate she once had. The second was Tobirama Senju who she had never met. The third was of the second person she ever respected Hiruzen Sarutobi for being the chain that held Naruto back from insanity. Hopefully this time Naruto would not be so close to the edge all the time. The final face she had no feelings about. Yes Minato Namikaze was the man who sealed her away, but the thought of the man bought no hate, no anger, just apathy.

Akane fell to her knees. She felt so very weak. Now that she was more or less human, her strength and chakra were, for what she was used to, low. Struggling to her feet once more, she pulled out the green crystal and threw it at the wall.

It shattered with little fanfare. Just when she thought it had done nothing, a vortex of green energy formed and reveal Richard. "Who are you and why do you have a crystal of mine?" Akane simply handed Richard the note which he took and read it. "I see, wait here I get everything sorted." his wings and tail faded out and his demon arm change to a normal looking human one. He narrowed his eyes at Akane's coin before leaping away.

Akane leaned against a wall and closed her eyes.

000

_Boom_ A loud explosion shook Akane from her nap. She climbed a ladder to the roof and look across the village. Part of a orphanage in the distance, the same one that Naruto spent the first six years of his life at, was destroyed.

A shadow landed next to her. "I done my part, go to the hokage tower and ask for an apartment. The

paperwork is all take care of." Akane had recovered enough to answer back "Did you blow up the orphanage?" "Yes because I had to get your files into the system. Don't worry the only person killed was the manger and he was unnecessary cruel to a-" he pulled out the note "Naruto Uzumaki." What do you mean you done your part? It sound like I on my own from now on." Richard faced Akane "Because you are. We gods can only give so much help to a single mortal because of the divine laws, time reversal is a petty big favour. I could only do this because of dead man's rights." Akane looked uneasy "What dead man's rights?" "My future self channelled a entire cosmos of gods powers. There is nothing that can handle that safely, this-" he held up the note "-was his last will and testimonial." he handed it to her "He wrote something for you, farewell little girl." he walk away. "The name Akane." he nodded and faded away.

Akane look at the note. The part to past Richard said what he said it would through the sheer amount of files that she now had look worrying. Hiruzen often complain about the paperwork, but now she thought he underplayed it. The second part to her read 'If you're reading this Akane, yes I am dead. I would of died anyway whether by the breaking of reality or the lack of worshipers so at least I went out by my choice. P.S. The body was the first gift, time was the second, but those who know me will say I give in threes. When you find it I hope you enjoy it, farewell little fox.'

The note crumbled into dust shocking Akane. _'Three gift?'_ she climb back the ground and headed for the tower trying to work out what it could be.

000

Takara Tono signs at the number of ninjas running past her door. One of the orphanage had been destroy which meant there would be a thorough search of her records to make sure it was not an attempt by a enemy village at getting a spy into the village.

"Excuse me, I here to get my apartment." Takara look at the red headed girl who sneaked up to her without notice. "Sure, what your name?" she ask putting the question of how a little girl did something that kage-level ninjas had fail at on hold. The idea that she was a spy pass her mind before she reminded herself that spies don't walk into the office that could prove they are a spy and asked the record keeper to find the missing file.

"Akane, just Akane." the girl said. Takara pulled out the record "Let see a Kyuubi's-" Takara missed the finch "-orphan, registered for shinobi school that start in a week, given room 608 of the Po's apartments." She closed the folder "That in the market district, foxes way." Akane bowed "Thank you." and left.

Takara turn back to the shelves and signs again "May as well start making a checklist."

000

Akane looks around her apartment. It was actually petty similar to Naruto's, being one room with a hideaway for the bathroom.

Grabbing a pen and some papers, she begin to write down a rough plan for the future.

* * *

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	3. Chapter 3:First day of school

_Naruto belong to...no one read these anyway. Just read the top of the other pages._

"First day of school is scary." Human(and others similar beings) talking. Can also be demon-level beings in a low power form.

_'Where was my class again?'_ Human(and others similar beings) thinking.

"**B103, Clair." **Demon-level being and higher(and Izzie) talking.

_**'Is she really my chamion?'**_ Demon thinking.

_Ring_ sound effect.

* * *

**Chapter 3:First day of school.**

Akane had faced down other Bijuu, whole armies and even Kushina on her time of the month, but for some reason standing here at the gates was the most nerve whacking moment of her life.

She couldn't work out why, the school seem like a normal building, she knew it lack bullies, if your name was not Naruto, and she couldn't smell any Uchiha. She took a deep breath and walked and walked and walked. The amount of time it took to reach her classroom seem rather long for the size of the building, by the time she reach it, she felt like she walked across the wind country deserts.

Thirty students sat in the classroom, Akane recognize all of them, but only one was of the rookie 12. A familiar head of dark hair and two solid white eyes of the young Hinata Hyuga sitting at the back of the room brought a slight bush to Akane's cheeks.

Unfortunately someone ran into her back and knock her to the floor. "What the hell was that for?!" Akane say as she turn to face her 'attacker'.

"Sorry." came a very quiet voice from a very sacred looking young Sukura in all her pink hair and green eyes gory.

000

(Sukura POV)

Sukura was having a bad day. It was the first day of ninja school which would be bad enough, but the last time it was the first of school for her, she managed to get on the bad side of six different bullies, made no friends and the whole school mock her forehead, even one of the teachers had slipped up and called her forehead.

Second, everyone in her house overslept, mom, dad, the twins, her sister and her granddad, so she was running late. Also Izzie(Inner Sukura) was acting weird this morning **"Only four head!"** Case in point.

_Bash_ she ran into someone **"Wow, Hinata look so small!"** Sukura felt her attention shift to a Hyuga sitting at the back before she forced it back to red headed girl she had knock over. "What the hell was that for?!" the girl snarled as she turn to look at Sukura who now felt like a rabbit before a fox "Sorry." she squeaked out, afraid she made another bully **"I don't know who this is, maybe she drop out soon after?"** _'What are you on about, Izzie?'_ **"I tell you as soon as I work it out."**

The girl looked at Sukura, first in anger which was follow by confused then understanding and ending with a friendly smile "It ok, I'm Akane, you?" Sukura looked at the extended hand wondering why it wasn't a fist. She slowly held it with her own and shook it "Sukura."

(Akane's POV)

She smiled when Sukura shook her hand "Pleased to meet you." As Sukura walked off happier then when she came, Akane went and sat next to Hinata who gave a questioning glaze. _'Let see he was...?'_ In came a blond haired boy _'There we go, shame he going to be on his own for five years.'_

Last night Akane hash out a plan for the future, but no matter how she thought about it, she could not be his friend until the teams were formed. That tore her up inside, but with Konoha the way it was, a 'orphan' like her simply would not be safe. Hinata on the other hand...

"Hello, I'm Akane, what your?" she said with her right arm out. Hinata blinked at the hand before shaking it "H-Hinata, don't the eyes freak you out?" she asked.

"I've seen weirder." _'and your are petty.'_ Akane added. "Welcome class, I'm Iruka Umino , I'll be your teacher for the next three to five years." Akane noticed the glare in Naruto's direction _'Sort of forgot he hated Naruto at first.'_ she thought as Iruka started the lesson.

* * *

Seem that Akane is not the only time traveller. Yes no Naruto friendship yet, don't throw anything, I'm planning something with this.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


End file.
